


Love Online

by NeonDomino



Series: The A-Z of WolfStar AUs [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Online Dating, Chatting & Messaging, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Online Dating, Online Friendship, Online Relationship, Online Romance, R for Relationship!AU, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6032836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is in love and wants nothing more than to finally hold his on-line boyfriend in his arms. James is convinced that Remus is really a fifty-year-old man who is misleading Sirius and refusing to meet because Sirius would find out the truth.</p><p>The truth is much more simple.</p><p>Remus is in love, but scared that if Sirius finds out how much time he spends in hospital, Sirius would leave him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Online

**Author's Note:**

> Written 29th November 2015  
> On Fanfiction.net for:
> 
> A-Z Collection - R = Relationship!AU  
> Bad Movie Tuesday - Child Bride - "I've got my suspicions." "Next time, you call me."  
> OTP AU! Challenge III - Online Relationship

_"Do you want to meet?"_

Sirius stared at the words he had texted Remus Lupin two weeks before, words that Remus had yet to reply to.

He wondered if he had been too forward, but shook that thought away quickly. They had been talking for more than a year. He had Remus' phone number and they texted back and forth. He knew Remus' address, as they had posted Christmas presents to each other.

They were 'dating' online. Surely that was enough to make Remus want to meet him.

Right?

It wasn't the first time. Sirius had hinted about six months into their 'relationship' but Remus had written about bad timing and tried to avoid the topic. Sirius allowed it, but his impatience to meet the man he was falling for was growing too strong. It had been over a year and it was close to Valentine's day and Sirius wanted nothing more than to take Remus out to dinner.

It also didn't help that James was convinced that Remus was a fifty year old man, pretending to be nineteen.

Two whole weeks and Sirius had been patient enough. He pulled Remus' number up on his phone and let it dial.

The call went straight to answer machine.

...oOo...

_[Remus] What are you trying to say, Sirius?_

_[Sirius] Just that I think I'm falling in love with you._

_[Sirius] In fact, I know I am. I have. For a while now. I've been scared to tell you_

_[Sirius] I thought maybe you'd hate me for saying. You don't, do you?_

_[Sirius] Hate me I mean?_

_[Remus] No,_ _I could never hate you, Sirius. You're like the bright spark in my life - my own personal star. You light my life up like your star-namesake._

_[Remus] I love you too!_

...oOo...

Sirius looked at the Valentine's day present that was sitting on his desk with Remus' address on, ready to post. It was to be sent today, next-day recorded delivery. He had spent a good amount on the parcel, which contained a large soft-toy, a couple of books - one of which was a book of love poems, and of course, lots of chocolates and a recent picture of himself.

He had considered a naked picture, but James had refused to take the picture for him, since James was convinced that Remus was really a fifty year old man who was misleading Sirius.

Sirius knew otherwise. He was certain Remus was real, though he couldn't work out why Remus wasn't interested in meeting him.

...oOo...

_[Sirius] Sometimes I dream about having you in my arms._

_[Remus] I like the sound of that. I bet your arms would feel amazing around me._

_[Sirius] And we've got the duvet over us, and your hair is tickling my face, and you're fingers are drawing patterns on my hand._

_[Remus] Let me guess, we're not clothed in this dream? ;)_

_[Sirius] However did you guess, love? Well, we started off dressed, but neither of us could keep our hands off each other._

_[Remus] I would never be able to keep my hands off you, Sirius._

_[Sirius] If you were in my bed, you'd never be allowed to wear clothes. They just get in the way, don't you think? ;)_

_[Remus] So, we started off dressed? Tell me exactly how I lost my clothes..._

_[Sirius] You're a secret deviant, aren't you? Well, let me tell you exactly how your clothes ended up on the floor... how about I call you and tell you?_

...oOo...

He grabbed the parcel and put it into his shoulder bag. He walked to the front door, pulling on his boots.

"Off out?" James asked.

He turned to James. "Just dropping this present to the post-office," he said.

"Even though he hasn't replied? I'm still certain that he's an old -"

"Don't say it," Sirius warned. "I don't want to hear it."

"I've got my suspicions," James muttered. "Well, why don't we hand deliver it? Just see for yourself. I can't do this anymore, Sirius. You're pining over someone who may not exist. You're claiming you're in love with someone who won't even meet you."

Sirius' hand moved to the parcel. He knew Remus' address and maybe James was right. Maybe he should just go ahead and drop it in. Even if he saw Remus for a second, it would be enough to know that Remus existed.

"After all, you send him tons of pictures, he rarely sends you one of him."

"If I do this, you'll stop badmouthing him?"

"I'll stop," James promised. "Want to take my car?"

"The bike," Sirius replied. "I want Remus to be impressed."

James resisted rolling his eyes.

...oOo...

_[Sirius] Last night... it was amazing!_

_[Remus] It was. I didn't expect our conversation to go down that route._

_[Sirius] I'm sorry. I didn't make you uncomfortable, did I?_

_[Remus] Of course not, it was a surprise, but it was amazing. I've never felt so close to you - the words you said, the sound of your moans..._

_[Sirius] Was nothing compared to you, Remus. You're amazing. I meant what I said last night. I love you!_

_[Remus] I love you too!_

...oOo...

Sirius pulled up at the house, only a few miles from the flat that he shared with James. He hadn't quite realised just how close Remus lived. It hadn't even taken him half-an-hour to get between the two places. He parked the bike and took a nervous breath. The loud roar of the bike had been reassuring, but now he was having second thoughts.

James climbed off the bike, tucking his helmet under his arm. "You nervous?"

"Well, Remus stopped talking to me after I suggested meeting, so I'm thinking that he won't be pleased by this," Sirius replied.

He swung his leg from over the bike and took a moment to fix his clothes. His helmet was tucked under his arm, before he began walking up the path.

He knocked on the door, terrified at the thought that maybe Remus didn't exist after all.

...oOo...

_[Sirius] So... can you send me a picture of yourself?_

_[Remus] You want a picture of me?_

_[Sirius] Of course. Maybe you could text it to me so I have it on my phone._

_[Sirius] I mean, if you don't mind swapping phone numbers._

_[Sirius] You don't have to if you don't want to._

_[Remus] No, I don't mind. I'm just surprised that you want it._

_[Sirius] Why wouldn't I want my boyfriend's phone number?_

_[Sirius] If you're naked in the picture, I won't complain!_

...oOo...

Sirius' heart dropped at the sight of the man who had opened the front door. "I'm looking for Remus Lupin," he said.

The man took a moment, sizing Sirius up. "Who -"

"You're not him, are you?" James said, accusingly.

The man's gaze moved to James. "Who? Remus?"

"I was right!" James declared. "I mean, he's not fifty, but your on-line boyfriend is an old man!"

"Wait, what?" the man asked. "You think I've been pretending..." the man shook his head in shock. "Who are you both and what do you want with my son?"

"Didn't you hear, dear, this is Remus' boyfriend!" came an excited voice. The man was pushed out of the way by a small woman with sandy blonde hair. "I'm Remus' mum."

"Hi, Mrs Lupin," Sirius said politely, using the voice that was usually reserved for James' mum. "It's lovely to meet you. I'm so sorry to drop by unannounced, but I haven't heard from Remus in a while and I was started to get worried."

"Oh," she began, her smile dropping slightly. "Well, he is... he's..." she hesitated, looking back at her husband. "I don't know if I should say."

"He's with someone else?" Sirius guessed, his voice making the panic that was rising within him clear. "He's not interested in me anymore?"

"It's nothing like that," Hope said. "It's... Remus isn't well. He's in hospital."

"Is he... he's not... he's not dying is he?" Sirius whispered.

"No, don't be silly, it's nothing like that," Hope said. "I was just about to go and see him and spend the day with him..." she took in the red-wrapped parcel in Sirius' arms. "Would you like to come with me?"

...oOo...

_[Sirius] Remus!_

_[Sirius] I'm sorry to text so early._

_[Sirius] Are you asleep?_

_[Sirius] I mean, are you awake?_

_[Sirius] I can't sleep :(_

_[Sirius] I had a nightmare!_

_[Sirius] I feel so lonely! D:_

_[Remus] 4am Sirius!_

_[Sirius] Great! You are awake. Can I call you on the phone?_

_[Remus] I... suppose._

_[Sirius] Okay, I'll call you now. I love you!_

_[Remus] I love you too!_

**[Incoming Call from Sirius]**

_[Remus] Sirius? What happened? It went silent - did the reception go or something? I ended the call, but you're not answer when I try to call you back._

_[Remus] You fell asleep, didn't you? You little shit! You woke me up, just to fall asleep on me._

_[Remus] Goodnight my love._

...oOo...

Sirius stood in the doorway as Hope tidied up. He looked at the occupied bed, messy sandy hair was the only thing he could see over the covers.

"I... don't tell him I was here -"

"I understand," Hope said, sighing slightly. "It's best he doesn't know you showed up, if you decide you don't want -"

"No, it's not that," Sirius said. "It just that tomorrow is Valentine's day, and he's going to be in here, isn't he? I just thought maybe I could come back tomorrow afternoon and I could give him his present then?"

Hope stared at him for a moment, a curious smile on her face. "You know, I have something at home that I'm supposed to post to you. I'll drop in and put it in the bed-stand."

...oOo...

_[Remus] I'm having a bad day today. :(_

_[Sirius] Are you? Well, we can't have that! Do you want to talk about it?_

_[Remus] Not really. Just feeling a bit under the weather..._

_[Sirius] Well, if you change your mind, talking makes things better!_

_[Sirius] You know, these past few weeks, I can't stop thinking about you, Remus. I really do love you, you know. I mean... it's strange that I've fallen in love with someone I've never met, but I can't imagine myself with anyone else now. You mean so much to me and I think about the day we can finally be together._

_[Sirius] When I'm having a bad day, or feeling crap, or if my mother calls and leaves cruel voice-mails, all I do is think about you and it makes me feel better. Because I have you - my boyfriend, the guy I'm in love with - and I have James, my best friend._

_[Sirius] And having the both of you, makes me realise just how much I have!_

_[Remus] Thank you, I feel so much better. Why are you so amazing and perfect?_

_[Sirius] It just comes naturally. ;)_

...oOo...

Sirius held the bag containing the fish and chips nervously as he stepped out of the lift. He walked into the ward, stopping at the counter and grinning at the young nurse.

"I'm here to spend Valentine's Day with my boyfriend," he said.

She smiled back, her eyes on the large present in his grip. She sniffed, taking in the smell of fish and chips.

"So romantic," she sighed.

"I was going to bring flowers, but I've heard that hospitals don't allow flowers. Is it okay to go through?"

"Which bed?"

"Seven," Sirius replied with a wink. She nodded and he turned to walk up to Remus' part of the ward.

Sirius walked in, looking around. Two of the people in the other beds were asleep, and an older man was sitting, talking to his children who had come to visit.

Sirius' gaze fell on the last occupant of the room and he grinned.

Remus was just as beautiful as the pictures he had sent.

As though he sensed someone watching him, Remus looked up from his book, the book falling into his lap at the sight of Sirius.

"So... I didn't want you to be alone for Valentine's Day," Sirius said. "I brought us dinner."

He stood silently as Remus stared at him. "How did you find me?"

"Went to your house to hand-deliver this," Sirius said, holding up the gift. "Your mum brought me here yesterday. I wanted to surprise you, so I didn't stick around, I thought it'd be nice to do this for Valentine's day."

"You... you found out I was sick yesterday, and still came back?"

Sirius could hear the fear in Remus' voice.

"Of course. I'm your boyfriend. In sickness and in health and all that business."

Remus chuckled. "That's a wedding vow."

"Now, now Remus, I expect flowers and you down on one knee if you want to marry me," Sirius teased, taking Remus' amusement as permission to move closer. He put the present on the chair and pulled Remus' bed-tray across him. Sirius took a seat on the edge of the bed, opening the two wrappers.

He pulled out a carton of orange juice and some plastic cups from the bag, pouring them both drinks.

"You've really thought this through," Remus said, watching him.

"You thought I was going to find out about your illness and leave you, didn't you?" Sirius asked. He watched Remus nod.

"Well, it came as a shock, but I thought you were ashamed of me, or didn't really want to be with me. James thought you were really a fifty-year-old man. He started accusing your father... The point I'm trying to make is that no matter what, I'm here for you."

"You are?"

"Next time, you call me," Sirius insisted. "I'll be right here. Remus, you're my boyfriend and as I've told you countless times, I'm in love with you. There's nowhere I'd rather be!"

"You... love me?" Remus repeated.

"Why are you surprised?" Sirius asked. "Hopefully now that we've met, you won't be against us meeting again? I could keep you company here? This is why you didn't reply, isn't it? You do want us to see each other again?"

"I'd like that," Remus admitted. "I... I love you too, Sirius."

Sirius moved the tray out of the way. "Before we eat, I'd really like to give my boyfriend a kiss... if that's okay?"

"It is," Remus whispered, his eyes widening as Sirius' lips closed in on his own. "I've been waiting for this for much too long."

"Me too," Sirius whispered, his breath on Remus' lips.

...oOo...

_[Sirius] A bit off topic for the forum... but I left home. My family found out I'm gay... let's just say, it didn't go very well. Anyone have any similar experiences?_

_[Remus] That's not good. Families should be supportive no matter what. My father is still a bit odd around me, but secrets have a way of coming out one way or another. Do you want to talk about it?_

_[Sirius] It would be nice. I have a friend, James, but he doesn't quite understand unfortunately... though his parents have let me stay with them until I sort myself out. My name is Sirius, I'm eighteen._

_[Remus] I'm Remus. I'm eighteen too. It's nice to meet you, Sirius._

_[Sirius] It's nice to meet you too. Now Remus, is your profile picture you? Because you're utterly adorable. Can I keep you?_

_[Remus] It is me - really? Only if I can keep you._

**_[Request for private chat with Sirius] [Accept] [Yes] [No]_ **

_Remus smiled at the screen. He had a feeling that talking with Sirius would be interesting. It was boring sitting in the hospital bed and he could use someone to talk to too. Even if he wasn't ready to talk about his illness._

_He clicked yes._


End file.
